clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Secret Gadgets
Super Secret Gadgets is the ninth mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. In this mission, the player helps Gary finish and later utilize a gadget for patrolling. Walkthrough The player starts at the Command Room, where Gary is. If the player talks to him, he can be asked if he is feeling better, and he says his bump is healing well, enabling him to get back to work, but he has been unable to remember why he was in the mines. Gary can also be asked if there have been leads on the missing boiler, and he says there is not, but he and the Director have been working on a "Super Secret Gadget" to help with investigating, and asks if the player would like to help finish it. If the player accepts this, the mission begins. The Director appears onscreen, and asks if the player has completed puffle training. They say they have, and are ready to help with the next assignment. The Director mentions that despite receiving unusual reports, none have helped in locating the missing objects. The Director asks Gary about the replacement boiler, and he says it has been installed, but doing so delayed progress on the super gadget. The Director asks if anything can be done to help, and Gary requests the player's assistance. The player accepts, and the Director ends the meeting and signs off, and Gary tells the player to meet him in his room in the Sport Shop. Once there, Gary says he will introduce the player to one of his "biggest inventions yet" while pointing to a small model snowcat, which he calls the Snow Trekker. The player is surprised, thinking it was just a legend, but also comments that it looks small. Gary says this is just a puffle-sized model, and the real one will be much larger. He also says he needs an "Automated Cocoa Bean Distiller" for the gadget, which the player realizes means a coffee machine, which is in the Coffee Shop. Upon arriving there, Rookie is asking the barista about when they noticed coffee bags went missing, and the barista replies it was in the morning, when the delivery truck showed up with a big hole in the side, which Rookie realizes the barista has already told him. The player asks what is going on, and Rookie says java bags are missing, which doesn't surprise them, and asks Rookie to handle it. The player can then ask the barista about the coffee machine, who says they just pulled one out of storage that can be taken. The machine is in a box nearby. Once taken, it must be brought to the Gadget Room. Inside, Gary is standing next to the Snow Trekker, with opened crates and boxes and many parts around it. He says it is time to put the finishing touches on the Snow Trekker, and asks the player to attach the last parts while he calibrates the internal computer. First, the player must attach the coffee machine. Then, a screen appears, where the player must rotate attach three parts on the Trekker. After doing this, Gary praises the player's work, and mentions that after "many years" of development, the new Snow Trekker is ready for a field test. The player asks where Gary will take it, but he tells the player they will be driving it instead. The player is amazed, but Gary says to remain focused, and installs the activation key for the Trekker on the player's Spy Gadget. He then suggests driving the Trekker in The Wilderness so he can monitor the effects of rough terrain and long distance travels. Once the player activates the Trekker from the Spy Gadget, the Snow Trekker minigame is initiated. The goal is to drive the Snow Trekker with the stylus, and make it to the red target-like endpoint. The course that appears here is different than the usual one, and has a trail of coins that lead to the endpoint. Along the way, a river must be crossed. Afterwards, the player arrives at a cave in the wilderness. The player notices snow, resembling snowboard tracks, leading into the cave, and wonders if someone is lost or stranded here. Inside, there is a pile of snowboard warning signs and an oil can, which the player takes to show the Director later. When trying to leave the cave, a strange figure is visible, which proceeds to throw a boulder and a pile of logs at the cave entrance, blocking it. The player is surprised, wondering who would be capable of lifting something so heavy. Pop can be used to lift the boulder, and Blast can be used to knock the logs over. After exiting the cave, the player notices a cocoa trail leading away from the Trekker, which is also covered in cocoa but undamaged, towards the west. The player must activate the Trekker, playing the minigame again, this time in a different course, but still following a trail of coins. The player eventually ends up at the Mine Shack, where the miner penguin says is here just in time to figure out a "doozie of a mess". The player asks if it involves chocolate, and the miner says it could, and that while he wasn't looking, someone was digging around in the snow, and also stole his favorite shovel. There is a chocolate stain on a snow pile, which the player can clear with the Mechano-Duster, revealing a large gadget, that the player thinks Gary would be interested in. Upon returning to the Gadget Room, Gary comments that the player has been gone a long time. The player says they have found some things, and if Gary is, optionally, shown the oil can, he says it is interesting. If shown the device, he recognizes it, then realizes its his Robo-Locator, used for locating robots. The player questions what robots Gary would need to locate. Gary then has a realization, and exclaims he has remembered everything. The player is confused, and Gary says he will be using pictures on a chalkboard. He explains that he built a series of robots as test pilots to help with his riskier inventions, with their high strength durability. The robots were programmed to survey environments and adapt to overcome challenges, but they became obsessed with doing so, prompting Gary to shut them off, but they were too fast for him. He invented the Robo-Locator to find them, but while chasing them in a dark and abandoned tunnel in the Mines, he fell and bumped his head due to not being good with Cart Surfing. The player can then ask Gary to repeat his explanation, but otherwise exclaims that the Director needs to know this information immediately. Gary asks the player to follow him into the Command Room. Once there, the Director is onscreen, with the oil can and Robo-Locator on the table. The Director asks if the recent problems are being caused by three robots on the loose, and the player confirms this, as the new clues match previous ones. The Director asks if the player has any idea what the motives could be, who says that they and Gary believe the robots are trying to create challenges for themselves. The Director asks if there is a way to deactivate the robots, and Gary says he is working on it, but it will take time to complete. The mission then ends, and the player is promoted to Super Duper High Level Clearance. Wrong solution messages While trying to escape from the cave, using the wrong puffle for a situation prompts a unique message for each one. Cells with a red background do not have failure messages because they are correct solution. Trivia *After completing this mission, the telescope at the Beacon is removed until the player completes the final mission. *During the mission Looking For Clues, when the player is in the Gadget Room, at the back end of the room there are multiple crates and boxes, and a can of yellow paint, along with Snow Trekker blueprints on the wall. During this mission, the box and crates are opened, with their contents appearing to have been the various parts used in the Snow Trekker's two alternate modes. *After being tasked with collecting a coffee machine, the player can call Gary on the communicator and he says different things at different points in the mission. **Before the Snow Trekker is finished, he says he is getting ready. After collecting the coffee machine, he says he is waiting in the Gadget Room. **After the player arrives in the wilderness, he says he is analyzing the data from the test. **While the player is trapped in the cave, he expresses concern, but the player says they are fine with help from the elite puffles. After the player escapes, he says the reason he installed a coffee machine was for a "sticky security" system. **When at the Mine Shack, he suggests looking around. After uncovering the gadget in the snow, he asks the player to bring back any findings to him. Gallery Working on secret gadget.png|Gary says he is working on a secret gadget Becoming Garys assistant.png|The Director asking if the player will become Gary's assistant Gary introducing Snow Trekker.png|Gary introducing the Snow Trekker model Rookie investigating java bags.png|Rookie investigating the stolen java bags Gary finishing Trekker.png|Gary asking the player to help finish the Trekker Shall test the super gadget.png|Gary asking the player to drive the Trekker Snowboard signs in cave.png|Snowboard signs and an oil can in the cave Mysterious figure cave.png|The mysterious figure Cocoa covered Trekker.png|The Trekker stained with cocoa Doozie of a mess.png|The miner penguin concerned with the mess Robo-Locator buried in snow.png|The Robo-Locator in the snow Gary explaining Test Bots.png|Gary's explanation on Test Bots SDHLC.png|The Super Duper High Level Clearance Other Beacon missing telescope.png|The Beacon without the telescope, after this mission is completed